


Ordeal of school and love

by N1colle97



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Eventual Romance, I like this pairing but I can't find it anywhere, M/M, More like abuse but then love but idk, Multi, somebody help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1colle97/pseuds/N1colle97
Summary: When Athrun enters highschool, he catches the eye of a certain orange-haired guy. But will it end well?  For now, he has to survive.  Most likely this will be a HIATUS because I wrote this 4 years ago. Sorry. But read it anyways, maybe with some ideas, I will continue it.





	Ordeal of school and love

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this is a piece I wrote when I first watched Gundam Seed and GUndam Seed Destiny. I liked the pairing back then, but now I don't seem to have any inspiration of how to write it whatsoever. If you like it, please give me some ideas. Thanks and enjoy XD

ORDEAL OF SCHOOL AND LOVE

Gundam High School was known as the most popular private school in the country. Everybody knew that because all the rich families who had children enrolled them there. But for one teenager, this school was a total hell. The reason: his first day there has been destroyed from the first minute he entered the school grounds.

 

“Ok, this is it, I can do it” a blue-haired teen reassured himself. This was his first day at school and he was very nervous.  
Taking a deep breath, he knocked at the principle’s office. Behind the door was heard a deep voice and the word ‘enter’. The boy entered quickly and it was then he noticed how good looking his new principle was. He had long black hair and warm amber eyes. He had also a small smile plastered on his face that gave the impression that he was in his early thirties.

“Oh? Who are you? You seem lost.”

“Uhm, my name is Athrun Zala, I’m new here.” The teenager said, biting his bottom lip constantly.

“Ara, so you’re the new transferred student. I was told that you’ll arrive tomorrow.” That made Athrun flinch. He wasn’t expecting that kind of reply.

“Well, my parents said that I should go today and that’s all...” said the nervous boy, averting the principal’s eyes. 

The same man nodded and motioned for the boy to come closer. For some reason he was scared. He approached slowly and afraid of what he might do to him he unfortunately locked eyes with the man’s.

“Here’s your schedule for today. In your room are all the stuff and uniform that you need. „He said smiling at the boy. The teenager nodded and grabbed the paper. His eyes widen when he realized that the principle’s hand intertwined with his. A red blush spread across his cheeks. He quickly let go and made his way towards the door when he heard the principle’s chair moving. He turned around and saw the principle heading towards him, a strange glow in his eyes. He backed off but realized that his back hit the wall. The principle smirked and put his hands on either side of Athrun’s head.

“W-What are you doing?” asked the boy, fear could be sensed from a mile away.  
The principle lowered his head and pressed his lips against the boy’s neck, kissing him slowly. This new feeling sent Athrun’s electric sensations down his spine. He bit his lips, trying to prevent any kind of sound from escaping his mouth. But unfortunately, he failed miserably. A small moan escaped the boy’s mouth, followed by a light pant that earned a soft laughter from the principle. He proceeded to kiss the boy’s collar bone but stopped, remembering that the boy was new there. He backed off, leaving the boy’s soft skin. 

“Call me Gilbert from now on, Athrun-kun” said with a wink the principal. He returned to his desk, leaving a dumbfounded boy behind. “I will assign a boy I know to show you around. If anything happens, come to me. But I’m sure you’ll like him „He added, the last part smiling at the boy.

Athrun shivered just thinking what the principle might do to him if he returned alone.

“Uhm, thank you Durandal-sama, I’ll be taking my leave now” and with that he turned his back at the principle, hoping this time he will make it to the door.

“Ano, Athrun-kun…” the principle started, making the poor boy pray to just disappear. He turned around and found that the principle hadn’t moved from his chair. He sighted in relief and looked at his questioning.

“Watch out for a certain orange-haired teenager and his blonde boyfriend.” When he noticed that the boy’s expression hadn’t changed, he added “It’s a tip from a person who knows is the hard way”

“How should I recognize him? I mean, there are lots of boys in here, he’s not the only one who has orange hair, isn’t he?’

The man named Gilbert winked at him and the boy didn’t wait for a reply. He just uttered a small “goodbye” and opened the door. Through the main hall could be heard books being opened, girls chit-chatting and boys talking about sport or other unimportant stuff. There were also couples who were holding hands or kissing each other in a corner.

“Remember what I said, Athrun” was all the boy heard from the principle before the door closed. 

He sighted, looking around. ‘So this was how a break looked like in here’ thought the boy. What caught his attention was the fact that everybody had red uniforms and a black tie around their neck. Athrun felt a little bit out of place. Not because he wasn’t dressed properly, oh no, he was rich. His family took over the Japanese Navy ships 3 years ago and now they were in top 10 billionaires in the world. Although he was rich, he didn’t show it. He didn’t want to be treated like a stranger by his colleagues. He has been to other schools and each time it was the same: he would be treated like a noble and couldn’t make any friends. He wanted to be treated like any normal kid.

While he was admiring the uniforms, he felt a pressure on his left shoulder. He looked to his left and his eyes widen. There stood a boy younger than him with crimson eyes and black hair. He was smiling at him, a glint of shiness visible behind the bloody red of his eyes.

“Y-You’re the new transferred student, am I right?” 

“Yes, my name is Athrun, what’s your name?” asked the bluenette, eyeing the boy’s every move.

“I’m Shinn, Shinn Asuka. I was told that you’ll be staying in our dorm”

“Yes, the principle told me that he will assign a boy to show me around but I didn’t expect it to be so soon” Athrun said, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah, well, the principal is known to make things before he even thought them. Sorry about that” At that, Athrun made a face. He recalled the last 15 minutes with the principle.

“So, let’s get going now, shall we?” Shinn snapped Athrun out of his trance. He nodded and they proceeded to go somewhere Athrun didn’t know.

“Where are we going?” asked the bluenette.

“Well, to your first class, obviously” Shinn took that day’s schedule out of Athrun’s hand. His first lesson was music.

“You have the same lesson I have” exclaimed Shinn.

“Will you show me where the classroom is?”

“Of course, we have only 5 minutes until the break ends. I think we can introduce ourselves a little bit” Athrun nodded and began his speech:

“My name is Athrun Zala, I am 16 years old and it’s my first time here in this school. My hobbiesare skating, sketching, singing and gymnastics. I am an only child and I love to be surrounded by friends.”

“WHAT? You’re the one Athrun Zala? Shinn shouted, earning shocked glances from all the people around.

“Shinn, shut up or rather, make an excuse” hissed the boy, visibly irritated.  
“Of course you’re joking, it was a good one, hahaha..” Shinn began to laugh hysterically making everybody sweat-drop.

“You’re gonna kill me and on my first day here” sighted Athrun.

“I can’t believe it, please forgive me Athrun-sama” bowed the dark haired teen.

“W-What? Don’t do that in front of people! Besides, we’re equal here, you shouldn’t treat me like a superior”

The boy named Shinn slowly raised his head and look Athrun in the eyes.

“Well, ok then Athrun. Now it’s my turn: my name is Shinn Asuka, I’m turning 16 this month and at home I have a younger sister named Mayu. I love to play soccer, tennis, to ride and also painting.”

“Ok, then we have a common hobby. I like sketching and you like painting. It’s similar” Athrun said smiling. Shinn smiled too. It was really no coincidence that they had met. 

But after a minute, Athrun’s face became serious. Shinn wandered what happened.

“Do you know, by chance, an orange haired teen that has a blonde boyfriend?” Shinn’s crimson eyes narrowed.

“Why” he asked.

“Because the principal told me to stay away from them at all cost”

“Well, it is better not to come in contact with them for now at least. I’m sure they’ll want to meet you sooner or later” Athrun chose not to open the topic again.

They walked down the hall quietly, afraid to even utter a word. The bell rang and they began to run like crazy through the halls. When they reached their class, the teacher was already there.

“Please excuse us teacher. I was assigned by the principal to escort the new transferred student to his class” said Shinn, looking straight at his teacher. Athrun thought he was a little bit out of place but when he looked at the teacher, he saw him smiling. 

“It’s not a problem. Don’t apologize. Please introduce yourself to the class”

Athrun looked at the class. Everybody seemed nice. He gathered all his courage and said:

“My name is Athrun and I am 17 years old. My hobbies are skating, sketching, singing and gymnastics. It’s my first time at this school so…pleased to meet you”

After he finished, he looked around. Everybody was looking at him curiously.

“Ano, Athrun-kun, you didn’t tell us your full name” replied the teacher. At that, the said boy looked down. He didn’t want to reveal his name.

“C-Can I not specify it please? I’m sorry but I don’t think I can say it out loud.”

The teacher looked at him surprised. Than he remembered that the boy was from the Zala family. Now he realized why the boy didn’t want to say his name.

“It’s alright then. You can sit near Lunamaria in the 4th line, the last seat” He motioned for him to go there. He didn’t say a word and followed the teacher’s hand until he found the said place.

-Great, it’s near the window- thought the boy. Shinn was sitting in front of him and to his left was a girl with light-colored violet hair and grey eyes. She was smiling at him, turning after some time into a stare. When she realized it, she looked away, a blush on her face.

“Well now, class, let’s begin our lesson” the teacher explained.

 

“Well, talking about boring” sighted Athrun. They wrote 4 pages about the history of music in the romantic era.

“It’s just today. Usually he is making us sing” Shinn reassured his friend.

“Yeah, whatever” Athrun ended the discussion. It was irritating and he was glad that Shinn didn’t open it up again.

“What do we have now?” asked the bluenette.

“Well, we have maths then we have the lunch break”

They were heading towards their class when someone bumped into Athrun’s right shoulder.

“Hey, watch where you’re going” said the stranger.

“Am I the one who should be careful? If I recall correctly, you’re the one who should be apologizing.” Replied Athrun, not turning around.

“Athrun, you should get away from here while you still can” whispered Shinn.

“What? Why-“ started the bluenette.

Before Shinn could respond, Athrun was turned around swiftly and slammed into the wall with an unrealistic force. Because of the shock, he gasped, all the air from his lungs disappearing. He looked at the person in front of him but was quickly caught into a pair of emerald eyes, which were, unfortunately, angered.

“What did you say, brat?” threatened the stranger.  
Athrun looked, no, stared at this person in front of him. He had orange hair which was put in a creepy style, emerald eyes which reflected no emotion and soft pale skin. Near him was a blond-haired boy with chocolate-brown eyes who was looking at him with disinterest. He was more concerned about the other one…Wait, WHAT? They looked exactly like the persons the principal had described.  
“Let me go you freak” Athrun struggled against the iron grip the other had on his collar.

“You still have the nerve to speak, don’t you, brat?” the orange haired male replied.  
“Westenfluss-san, please, let him go. He’s new here and doesn’t know anything” Shinn interfered.

The said male released Athrun who leaned on the wall. He looked up at the older male who had a serious look on his face, he was much likely pondering on his future actions.  
“Hmm, so you’re the new transferred student. No wonder you don’t know me”

Athrun stood up and looked again at the new appeared couple. He saw the orangette approaching him again and felt himself taking a step back and colliding with the wall. The older male approached him until their chests were touching and pinned his arms to the sides. Athrun’s breath got caught in his throat. What was this boy doing to him?

“You’re quite a hottie brat. Mind telling me where you have been hiding all this time?” said the older one, his mouth near the boy’s earlobe.  
The boy blushed feeling the other’s hot breath against his skin. He needed to escape and quickly. He did the only thing possible: he bit the other’s neck, drawing blood. The older male yelped in surprise. He let go of the boy’s arms and backed away, one of his hands going where the boy bit him.

“Brat, you’re gonna pay for this” threatened the male, rising his hand to strike him. Athrun closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. But the worst never came. He opened his eyes to find the principal holding the orangette’s hand.

“Principal, w-what are you doing here?”

“I heard you were harassing the new student. Am I right, Heine-kun?” the black-haired man asked. The male named Heine hissed and tore his hand out of the principal’s grip.

“I showed him not to mess with me. Is there a problem, principal?” asked the male.

The principal frowned. He didn’t like the boy’s attitude. Later on he will think of a punishment. 

“Heine, please follow me into the office” he smiled at Athrun and murmured slow sorry. The orangette gave Athrun a death glare before following the president. His blonde boyfriend looked at his mate before walking in the opposite direction.

“W-What was that all about?” asked Athrun visibly shocked. He noticed that all the students that had gathered, looked at him, some curious and some surprised. He then turned to look at Shinn who was trying to form a phrase.

“D-Do you realized what could’ve happened to you if the principal didn’t interfere?” Shinn yelled, scaring the living daylights out of the boy.

“Did I say something wrong?” replied the bluenette who was barely keeping his emotions for himself.

“Westenfluss-sama is the most popular teenager in the school. All the girls and boys want to have him, not only for his beauty which can’t be described but also for his money. His family is in top 10 billionaires just as yours’s. He is also known and respected for his record of teenagers that he brought in his bed, boys as well as girls. He also has excellent grades and he apparently loves torturing you.” Shinn answered him in a low voice, afraid of drawing unnecessary attention. ”His full name is Heine Westenfluss and he’s a senior. His current whore is also a senior, Miguel Aimann and their relationship started 1 year ago. I guess Heine is very fond of him”

“Yeah…by his name it looks like he loves geography, don’t you think?”

Shinn snickered at that. He looked at his clock and realized that 10 minutes passed since break was over.

“Oh, shit! Athrun, run!” They began to run like crazy through the halls to their class, hoping they won’t get a detention.

 

“Heine, you’re disappointing me. Back there you were quite scary. And I can’t believe you set eyes on the new transferred student already.” The voice of the principal resounded through the large room. Only pants and moans could be heard coming from the orangette who was shivering slightly. He was covered in sweat, his arms and legs were tied to a chair. A pink blush was spread across his cheeks since he was naked in front of the principal.  
He had gotten used to this kind of punishment. It was the third time this year.

“What? Cat got your tongue? Come on now, don’t be shy” said the principal biting the other’s neck. Heine moaned loudly. Between his legs a sharp pain was increasing with each second that passed.  
“P-Please, touch me…touch me down there. I can’t hold it any longer” pleaded the boy. The principal backed away to look at his hard shaft and chuckled.

“I aroused you with just that? Hmm, I don’t think I’ll give you what you want. Not now when you’re being punished.” He cut the rope from the boy’s arms and legs.

“What are you doing?” asked Heine.

“Get dressed, I’m done with you” was all he said before getting out of the office.

Heine was left alone, his throbbing member hurting him like hell. He needed to find a boy or girl to fuck him until he calmed down. He got dressed and stormed out of the office, his thought running to a certain blue-haired teenager.

 

Heine had found his victim but unfortunately he was with that brat, Shinn. He would have to wait until he’ll find him alone.

 

“Man, we could’ve gotten detention if you weren’t new here” Shinn sighted. Their maths teacher was really kind. She forgave them and also, didn’t give them homework.  
Now they were walking down the hall with their hands behind their head. Athrun was thinking about his encounter with the boy named Heine. He was hot, no doubt about that. But that boy was with another one. He didn’t matter to the other one at all. He felt kinda sad. WAIT….WHAT??? Sad? He already had a girlfriend. They met 6 years ago at a ball. Cagalli Yula Athha was the name of his future fiancée. Everyone said they were making a cute couple. Now she was studding in Germany and they could only meet during holydays.

Athrun started to get lonely. He wasn’t welcomed there. On his first day he was nearly raped by the principal and almost hit by a senior.  
“Athrun, are you ok?” asked Shinn. That snapped the bluenette out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the boy. At least he had Shinn by his side.  
RIIIIIINNG!!!

Shinn’s phone rang in his pocket. He excused himself and answered. After a while, he turned to Athrun.

“Sorry Athrun, I need to go to the gates. You do know where to get now, right? It’s lunch break. This takes 2 hours. After I’m done, I’ll see you at the dorm.” And with Shinn was gone.

Athrun sighted. Where should he go now? He started walking through the now empty halls. While he was thinking, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to look who was only to meet a pair of green eyes who looked angered. Athrun backed off, seeing that the other was panting heavily. The older male quickly noticed that and with one swift move, took the boy’s hand and dragged him into a nearby classroom. Athrun struggled but it was of no use, the other was stronger than him. 

“L-Let go of me this instant” Athrun yelled. 

Heine threw him in the class than locked the door. Athrun’s eyes were wide as plates. This wasn’t good.

He looked at the other male who was approaching him. He backed off as much as he could until his back hit the black board. The orange-haired boy closed the distance between them and pinning the other’s arms to the sides, he slowly kissed him full on the lips. Athrun’s eyes grew impossibly wide. 

He struggled against the other boy but he wasn’t strong enough to escape. He looked down and he noticed that inside Heine’s pants, his manhood was painfully visible through his pants. He panicked. What will he do? He escaped one rape and also, a hit from a senior. Couldn’t he escape another one? Maybe this time, luck was also on his side.

Heine moved to kiss the boy’s neck, earning loud moans from him. He was a little bit sad that he was doing this to the new transferred student. He wanted to take the boy as his own after he got used to the school. Now he didn’t have any other choice. Back then when he met the bluenette for the first time, he noticed how beautiful the boy was. And also, he was the first one to reply to him in such a way. He found that intriguing. He wanted to know more about him. But unfortunately now there was no turning back. He bit Athrun’s neck, earning a gasp from him. He wanted to make this as more pleasurable as he could, even if he was in pain.  
Athrun closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to think about his girlfriend, about all the good and bad times he shared with her. But his body was reacting to the kisses and touches Heine offered him and slowly, his sleeping cock was awakening between his legs.

“Ah…hnn, Heine..please…stop it” the bluenette moaned.

The other ignored him and moved to kiss his collarbone. He unbuttoned the bluenette’s shirt and threw it away. His hands roamed over the other’s hot skin, his mouth moving to the pink nipple. He massaged them with his tongue, arousing the other. He guided Athrun towards the teacher’s desk where they both laid down, Heine on top. The blue-haired teen moaned slowly. Heine smirked. He was doing a good job touching the other boy in the right places. The tent in Athrun’s pants was proof enough.  
One of the older one’s hands traveled downwards, past his belly button. He slowly unbuttoned Athrun’s pants, taking the off and throwing them to the side. He slowly began to stoke the other’s member through his underwear. Athrun gasped. No, this couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t let himself be exposed in front of the other one. Tears were slowly forming in his eyes.

“P-Please…stop, stop this Heine, I don’t want this” begged the bluenette. Heine moved to look at him, his green eyes filled with lust desire and…what was that? A tinge of love? Warmth? No, that couldn’t be.  
Suddenly, he felt his underwear slipping down his legs. He looked down. He was completely exposed now.  
“Athrun, you’re beautiful” he heard Heine say.

Athrun blushed bit red. He wanted to keep his legs closed but the other male had other plans for him. He pushed them wide open and took him whole in the mouth. Athrun yelled as loud as he could. This was enough. He kicked the other male in the chest with his knee, throwing him on the floor. The blue-haired teen got up quickly, took his clothes and exited the classroom. He heard Heine calling his name but that didn’t matter. He runned to the nearest bathroom. Closing the door to one of the cabins, he quickly dressed himself.

“Athrun, are you in there?” The boy almost jumped when he heard someone speaking.

“W-Who’s there?” he asked.

“It’s me, Shinn”

Athrun exited the cabin, his face covered by his blue bangs. Shinn looked at him and wondered what could’ve happened to him. Athrun was only an inch away from him. He could feel his breath against his skin. But he didn’t back away. He felt the other’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Athrun, what happened?” He then felt something wet sliding across his cheek. He looked at Athrun. The boy was silently crying. Shinn realized something really bad happened to the boy to bring him in such a state.  
“I-I was nearly…I…Heine almost raped me…H-He stripped me of my clothes and played with my body.”

Shinn was speechless. He didn’t know how to comfort his friend. His first day and he was nearly raped by Heine.

“That bastard. He’ll pay for this” hissed the younger boy. He hugged Athrun tightly. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
Athrun backed away enough to look at him.

“W-Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault.”

“I left you alone, you’re new here. You don’t know how things work here.”

The bluenette backed away a few steps.

“I know now. I’m not going to surrender. This is war.”

Shinn looked perplexed. A minute ago he was crying and now he was angry.

“What are you talking about? You can’t be so crazy to actually challenge Heine.”

“Why not? He’s a schoolmate, isn’t he?”

Shinn opened his mouth to speak but he found out he couldn’t. Athrun was right. If the bluenette had enough courage to kick Heine while he was in such an embarrassing situation, he definitely had the guts to challenge him.  
“You’re right. If you let me, I’ll stay by your side and support you” Athrun smiled at that. This boy sure was cute.

“Alright then. Now shall we go?” The bluenette smiled widely and sincere. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

They exited the bathroom laughing. That perverted was in the past now.

“You sure know how to get out of things, Athrun” Shinn said, between laughs.

“Oh, you think he’s gonna get out of this without involving me? Then, you’re sadly mistaked.” A calm voice snapped them out of their conversation.

They turned around and saw Heine supporting the wall. Recalling the past events all the courage Athrun had disappeared in an instant. He was scared. 

“Westenfluss-san..” stuttered Shinn. Heine smirked. Then, his eyes turned to Athrun. He sighted deeply. How was he going to make that boy his now, after almost raping him?He will surely reject him.  
“Uhm, I-I should get going, I haven’t eaten anything and I’m starving. See you later Shinn”

The bluenette backed away and turned to leave. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. He turned around to look at Heine. With his face only inches away from Heine’s, the boy couldn’t do anything but blush.  
“W-What do you want? Haven’t you done enough already?” asked the teen frowning. 

“Wait, I want to make it up to you. I’ll treat you to lunch. Just, let us talk a little.”

Athrun practically tore his arm out of Heine’s grip, turning his back to him.

The only thing he heard before Heine embraced him was Shinn’s gasp. Heine buried his face in Athrun’s neck, breathing heavely.

“W-What are you doing? How much longer do you intend to torture me?” sighted the bluenette. What happened next hit him like a lightning bolt. 

“Please, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking clearly. Just give me a change to apologise” was all the orange-haired teen said before everything became still.  
Everything was too much for poor Athrun. 

On his first day he had to deal with too much. 

He collapsed.


End file.
